Dungeons and Dragon Lady
" " is the sixth episode of Season 1. It aired on January 18, 2015 following Completely Mad...Alena. Plot Over the dinner Madelana had prepared, Galavant and her catch up as he relates the trails he went through to reunite with her. He again declares his love for her but she doesn't definitively recipricate his feelings leaving Galavant confused ("I Love You"). Over at the gallows platform, King Richard is angered that his wife clandestinely saved Galavant's neck from the noose by substituting it with Vincenzo's. When Gareth gets summoned away by the Queen, Richard whines about why he lets people disrespect him. Vincenzo interrupts his moment of angst to prevent the King from accidentally activating the hanging mechanism. He suggests they visit the magician called Xanax to discover the source of his problems. Accompanied by Gareth, Madalena takes Galavant back to the dungeons and tells him to wait there until the arrival of her co-conspirator. Isabella is happy to see him alive but Galavant is still upset by her betrayal. Madelena orders Gareth to torture everyone but he is reluctant to carry out an order not from the King. Meanwhile, the King and Vincenzo go to Xanax who creates a magic potion drink he has Richard drink. Back at the Dungeon, Gareth is preparing to start the torture as Galavant tries to decide if Madalena truly loves him. Sid and Isabella, along with his fellow captives the Jester and the King and Queen of Valencia, try in vain to to get Galavant to see the truth. Gareth finds himself struggling with a problem too as he is caught between his loyalty for the King and his respect for the Queen's ruthlessness. Over at Xanax's residence, the ex-magician leads the King through a hallucinogenic induced visit to the past when his father died. His elder brother Kingsley refused to be the new king and Richard was given the title by default. Richard was about to receive the symbol of the Kings power, The Royal Sword, when Kingsley suddenly claimed it. He was leaving to conquer his own kingdom but took the sword anyway. The humiliating incident caused Richard to always feel as if he was always everyone's second choice. Richard vows to return to the castle and reassert his authority. In the dungeon, Galavant forgives Isabella's deception aware of the pressure she was under. With her help he finally accepts Madalena never loved him and the two of them also share an epiphany about their own relationship ("Love is Strange"). Reinvigorated, Galavant assures all of his fellow prisoners that he will find a way to save the day. Meanwhile, Gareth informs Madalena that he won't be following any of her orders anymore as his loyalty is to the King. Having just returned from Xanax's place, Richard is happy to hear this. He orders Gareth to lock Madalena up in the dungeon but she has other plans. She announces they have a guest who then makes his presence known. It's Richards brother Kingsley who declares his intention of taking back the kingdom. Cast Main Cast * Joshua Sasse as Gary Galavant * Timothy Omundson as King Richard * Vinnie Jones as Gareth * Mallory Jansen as Madalena * Karen David as Isabella Maria Lucia Elisabetta * Luke Youngblood as Sid Guest Cast *Ben Presley as Jester *Darren Evans as Vincenzo *Stanley Townsend as King of Valencia *Genevieve Allenbury as Queen of Valencia *Rutger Hauer as Kingsley *Ricky Gervais as Xanax Songs * I Love You As Much As Someone Like Me Can Love Anyone * A Day in Richard's Life *Love is Strange Trivia *Once again, the Wilhelm Scream is heard when the King hangs someone. *For the final sound mix, they utilized portions of the actors' on-location takes of "A Day in Richard's Life" and "''Love is Strange'',''" all of which wildly deviate from the soundtrack versions. The complete on-location vocal takes of "''Love is Strange" were featured in "The Galavant Showcase." *It took a full day to shoot "Love is Strange," and technical difficulties arose shooting through the bars of the dungeon. *Luke Youngblood commented that he found the filming of "Love is Strange" the most tedious day of the first season, since he had to sit on the floor of the dungeon and watch his costars repeatedly perform the song. *In addition to a outtakes, a few extra moments are glimpsed in "Galavant: The Making of a Comedy Extravaganza." Chef attempts to walk off the gallows with the noose still attached to his neck, and Xanax makes fun of King Richard's crown and Chef's legs. Gallery Promotional photos 1x6_Promo_pic1.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic2.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic3.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic4.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic5.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic6.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic7.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic8.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic9.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic10.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic11.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic12.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic13.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic14.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic15.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic16.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic17.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic18.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic19.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic20.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic21.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic22.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic23.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic24.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic25.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic26.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic28.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic29.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic30.jpg 1x6_Promo_pic31.jpg Sources https://twitter.com/SlaterLyrics/status/557057411694231552 Category:Episodes